


Privacy Breach

by JenovaVII



Series: Mind'invasion Universe [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenovaVII/pseuds/JenovaVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not only Asami who's got a one-track mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Anytime after Chapter 4 of Volume 7 – Pray In Abyss
> 
> A/N: All of this 'cause I poked the bruise at the corner of my mouth with my tongue. Greeat. Ren, it's your fault, bastard, fy.

_Taste ._

I wake up with the tip of my tongue pressing the wound he left inside my mouth last night. I swirl it around and pretend it's him kissing me, hurting me, pleasing me.

I reach for the cigarette butt he put out on the empty, broken, smeared with a nasty mix of chocolate and marshmallow and coffee, little plate on the bed side table and touch the filter to my lips. I suck on it even though it isn't lit and pretend it's the smoke-colored taste of him being eased into my lungs; making me remember it (the real thing), making me crave it (the real thing), making me pretend it's him (the real thing) killing me dead.

 _Scent_ _._

I brush down, between my legs; a stroke to the shaft, slow, teasing (like he does), a finger to the hole, slow, teasing (like he does). It's sticky with his seed and I swirl it around and pretend it's him, with his silky tongue doing things that never should in places that never should.

 _Touch_ _._

I suck it again, the unlit butt, his scent; my cock throbs, my ass tightens. Poor eyelids can't be forced shut anymore than they are and I'm sure I'm grimacing as if in unbearable pain. I feel the butt come apart in half as my teeth cut it open, as my pre-come dribbles down the tube of flesh, as my warmth inside is fucked by my own fingers, as I pretend it's him breaking me, hurting me, pleasing me.

(I'd pretend it was his dick in my mouth too, but then he'd really kill me dead if I bit it in two like the mutilated remnant of a cigarette.)

I cry out his name (as always) as I come hard in my hand, on my stomach. I'm still trembling and drooling down the left corner of my mouth when he comes out of the shower - _-_ all hot and wet and oozing sexuality (as always), a minuscule towel draped around his sharp hips and in my dazed state I can't begin to wonder why he bothered to cover up at all.

 _Hearing_ _._

(My fingertips tingle and I know I'm insane when I can feel his bones carving into the back of my thighs even when they're really not.)

I wish he'd lay above me, licked my spent and gave me that smirk I hate and whispered those truths that I'd kill to be able to deny convincingly right before... you know.

I force my eyes to stay open, just barely, but the pink tongue lapping at his own lips isn't lost to me.

 _Sight_ _._

I think I'm about to get my wish granted. And this time I won't have to pretend it's him.

(The real thing. Like he does. As always.)

 

 


End file.
